


Operation Arm Candy (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Busty!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFWish, not complete porn but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Uh Oh, looks like the survey corps is stuck having to attend a formal dance, but Hanji seems to have other ideas!!Some mature themes so if you don't like sex or pervy older men pls stay away





	Operation Arm Candy (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Busty!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone notices anything that may need to be changed please message me and ill will change it

“Alright so you all must be wondering why your here?” Commander Hanji started, looking around the table at the cadets. She had a devious look on her face, her lips turned up into a smirk. Everyone exchanged a look with eachother, concerned as to what she had in mind.

“Well, as you know we have that formal ball to attend to. I have an idea in order to get extra funding for the corps now.” Hanji slammed their hand onto the table before pointing at the (h/c) girl at the end of the table. “(Y/N)! You are going to be crucial for my plan to work.”

Everyone turned to look at her, she blushed and tightened her grip on Jeans hand, clearly embarrassed by the sudden attention. Hanji always had weird plans, but this one seemed to be different from the rest. To start, Hanji was going to do something in order to gain extra funding. Secondly, Hanji wanted to use you, one of the shyest girls in the corps.

“What are you getting at, Commander Hanji?” A voice from next to you piped in, your loving boyfriend, Jean. He looked concerned as to what you’d be subjected to. This only caused Hanji to look even more devious.

“Well, our dear old (nickname) over here is going to be the survey corps token arm candy.” Everyone’s eyes widened a bit, shocked at what Hanji had said. “You see, she’s what all the old men there look for in women, so I think we can use her to convince them to put more money into the corps.”

“H-Hanji? What do you mean by that? Why can’t we use Mikasa, she’s much more attractive than me!” Your face was dark red, how could it not be? Hanji was suggesting using you like a piece of meat to hungry dogs.

“We can’t use Mikasa, sure she’s attractive but her personality is too stoic!! And don’t even suggest Sasha, she is cute but too energetic for them, she would only scare them off.” Both of the other girls shrugged, not too upset about not being chosen. “You see, (y/n), you are the perfect combination!! You are super hot with a large chest,” your hands instinctively went to cover your chest up, “and a personality that won’t scare them off!! We have to use you!”

Everyone was speechless at Hanjis blunt explanation. It sound absurd, using her like that in order to funnel more money into their budget, but it did make sense in someways. Everyone silently agreed that it would work, these men at the events tended to be pervy with young wives. Even Jean agreed that it would be for the best to use his own girlfriend in this case.

“B-But Commander Hanji, Please!! There has to be another way!!” She begged, hoping that Hanji would have a sudden change of heart.

“No can do! Now, I have your dress already picked out for you, it’s a little suggestive but it’ll work.” Pulling a bag from under the table, Hanji pulled a long dress out of the bag. They laid it down on the table to show it off to everyone.

“Woah… this is…” Connie started, his face dusted pink after imagining poor sweet (y/n) in it.

“Yeah… Hanji are you sure this will work?” Eren added, starin up at Hanji with concerned eyes.

The dress looked very clearly expensive, most likely costing more than any of them would see in their life. It was a floor length, black dress, one that would cling nicely to (y/n)’s curves and hug her body well. On top it was strapless, which would give everyone a good view of the girls clevage. Hanji pulled out more things out of the bag, a beautiful diamond necklace that would pull attention back to the girls chest, and some easy to wear black pumps, as to not overwhelm the poor girl.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, this is what Hanji was going to make you wear. While it was beautiful, it was too much for her. You frantically looked around the table for support but found everyone avoiding your gaze, you returned your gaze back to Hanji.

“Of course this will work, I’ve been to these kinds of things before and all the men there are easy to manipulate with a nice pair of tits and a pretty face.” Hanji exclaimed. “Right Levi?” Everyone turned their gaze to Levi, who was off to the side look as disinterested as usual.

“Sadly, yes. These men are scummy but we need the money.” Levi added.

“Now, during the ball, I want (Y/n) by my side the entire night. I need you to pull in these men so that they will be more inclined to talk to me.” Hanji turned to Jean. “Jean, I want you to watch from the sidelines however, in case some of these men try anything on her. Alright?”

You looked at Jean and saw him nod his head to Hanji, staring back at him in panic. After taking another look around the table you came to the conclusion that there was no way you would be able to escape this. Sighing, you relaxed you shoulders and threw your head in your hands.

“This is so embarrassing…” you mumbled. You felt Jean put his hand on your back, rubbing circles in order to comfort you.

After being dismissed, you and Jean carried everything Hanji had gotten you to your room. Once there you fell face first onto your bed, groaning out.

You didn’t want to go through with it, but you knew it was for the best interest of the survey corps. Feeling Jean take a seat on your bed, you sat up and leaned against him.

“Baaaabe.” You whined out. “I don’t wanna go to that dumb ball and be Hanjis ‘arm candy’.”

Jean laughed at your antics, “Come on, you know you have to do it. And besides it won’t be so bad.” Jean wrapped his arms around you. “I finally get to see you all dolled up and hey, maybe we will get a chance to dance together.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

-Time Skip-

You had only been at the ball for 20 minutes and you found yourself being the center of attention. The dress had clung to you and enhanced many of your assets, which made it hard for anyone to take their eyes off of you. Men were staring and even a few of the women seemed to be drooling over you. Like Hanji had predicted, all the old men had found you desirable and many had surrounded you to talk. It was like some sort of bad dream in all honesty. These men were very touchy, wanting to grab your hand or feel your arms, and none of them treated you like a person, more like an object there to be ogled at.

“Commander Hanji, what are you doing trapping this young lady in the survey corps with you? She’s far too exquisite to be chained to you.”

“My, she would make a wonderful wife. I do find myself jealous of whoever the lucky man she ends up with tonight.”

“She’s in her prime too, wide hips for birthing and a plump figure. Very lucky man in her future.”

You were red in the face, embarrassed beyond belief. The way these men talked about you was absolutely disgusting. How could they talk as if you couldn’t hear them? But your embarrassment only fueled their comments, making them further talk about you. You turned to find Jean in the sea of other guests, catching him off to the side chatting with Armin. You caught his eyes and sent him a panicked look, to which you could see him laugh and give you a cheeky wave. You were going to so get him back for this.

Hanji’s voice broke you out of your trance. “Why don’t one of you dance with our dear (Y/n)? I wouldn’t want to bore her with our finances.” Hanji pushed you out onto the dance floor and one of the several men immediately pulled you to dance.

After dancing with the many men for what felt like an enternity, Hanji waved you off to dance with the other boys from the Survey Corps. Deciding now was a better time than any to get back at Jean you went up to Connie, making sure Jean had his eyes on you.

“Hey, Connie, do you want to dance with me?” You asked, already pulling him away from the sidelines and onto the dance floor.

“I guess I don’t have a choice in it so sure.”

It was easy to notice that Connie had no previous experience dancing as you had to take the lead and show him how it’s done. You two enjoyed yourself dancing, while not taking it seriously but making it more fun for you. You could see out the corner if you eyes that Jean was staring you down, you just shot him a quick smirk and continued dancing with Connie.

“What’s with you and him? Are you trying to make him jealous or something?” Connie asked, catching you by surprise.

“You noticed,” you laughed off the comment, “Well, I guess so. I’m getting him back for earlier.”

Connie just rolled his eyes and spun you around, you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that Connie had caught on to what you were up to. The song ended not to long after and you moved on to the next boy you saw, which happened to be Armin. The poor boy was trying to hide from the rest of the crowd, but you weren’t having it.

You ran up to him and pulled his arm close to your body, a little too close to your ample breast I may add. You hadn’t noticed it, but this didn’t mean Armin didn’t either. The poor boy was so shooked and surprised by this he almost didn’t realize you were pulling him to the dance floor.

“Hey, Min. Let’s dance, Alright?” You stared down at him with large doe like eyes, something he couldn’t say no to. He sighed and nodded, getting into position and begining the elegant dance.

Armin was surprisingly good at dancing, taking the lead from you. You looked over his shoulder to see Jean, who was now dancing with Sasha. You couldn’t help but giggle at the two dancing together, as Sasha had been failing to follow Jeans lead and they both were getting increasingly more annoyed with eachother. Armin caught sight of the two as well and laughed at them.

“Have you gotten to talk to Jean tonight?” Armin asked, curious as to you and your boyfriends night.

“Sadly, not yet.” You sighed, looking a bit defeated.

“Well, from the last time I talked with him he really miss you, so I wouldn’t keep him waiting too long, especially if Hanji is letting you away from them right now.” Armin added.

You rolled your eyes, laughing off Armins comment. You two continued chatting and dancing for a bit longer until you decided to go pester Eren.

You found the other boy being pestered by some other guests, most likely asking about the boys Titan powers. Quickly making your way over you rescued him from the crowd and brought him to the floor, apologetically smiling at him. He shot you a look as to say “thank you”.

“I guess we both are having an overwhelming time here, huh.” You commented. You motioned toward the rest of the dancing guests to eren. “Shall we?”

Eren smiled and fixed his posture, so he would be able to properly dance with you. “We shall.” Placing a hand on your waist and another clasping your hand, he began to lead the dance. He was pretty good dancer, not the best but not the worst either.

Eren face had twisted into a mix of confusion and disgust, confusing you as to what he was looking at. Whipping your head around you spotted Jean and Mikasa dancing together now, causing you to laugh at Erens reaction.

“I’m surprised Jean got Mikasa to dance. It makes me think back to his huge crush on her… god, that’s weird. How long ago was that? It’s gotta be 4 or so years now.”

“Yeah, it’s strange to see. Just makes me think of how far we’ve come since then. Oh how young Jean would feel knowing he would finally gets to dance with her.” Playfully jabbing at Erens comment.

“Funny I guess, though I’m happy you two are doing well. However, I bet it’s weird seeing him with Mikasa.”

“What makes you say that, Eren?” You said, sarcastically. Almost immediately after this, Eren accidentally stepping on your foot during the dance.

“Fuck, Eren please watch where you step. I really don’t want to loose my toe.”

“Yeah, sorry.” He said, anxiously fixing his position.

Like the other boys, the dance didn’t last long. You and Eren pulled away and you finally made your way to Jean and Mikasa, pulling your dress up as you made your way over. Tapping Jeans shoulder to alert him of your presence, you smirked at the two.

“Do you mind if I steal Jean from you, Mikasa?”

Mikasa smiles softly at you and pulled apart, waving good bye as she walked off.

“You know, it’s about time I got to see you.” Jean remarked, swooping down to kiss your cheek. He took the usually position however he had you pulled closer to his body though with your head pushed against his chest as you danced, hearing his heartbeat through his suit. It was nice, making you feel like everything leading up to this was worth it just to be in his arms again.

“I missed you. It was torture watching you dance with all those other men, knowing how little you wanted to do so.” Jean whispered into your hair, only loud enough for the two of you.

“I missed you too. If I had my way I would’ve been in your arms all night.” You replied, leaning up to kiss his lips.

“At least we have right now to ourselves.”

Jean brought his hands down to your face and moved your hair out of your face, smiling softly down at you. You squeezed his hand gently, relieved to finally be in his arms.

“You know, you look really good all dressed up.” You said. “It was hard to hold myself back from approaching you first.”

“You just like teasing me don’t you?” Jean replied, spinning you around, dipping you down after.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Jean’s comment. “It’s too fun, you know?”

Jean rolled his eyes yet continued the dance.

“Sure it is. But how do you think I felt, seeing you dancing with the rest of the boys.” Jeans tone got serious as he pulled your body closer to his, causing you to blush furiously.

“Having to watch you with Jaeger particularly was difficult, having him touch you before I had the chance, especially when your dressed up so nice like this. But that’s what you wanted right? To ruffle my feathers up, huh.”

“I guess you figured my plan out.” You said, embarrassed by yourself. Jean just chuckled at you, but for some reason it had the opposite effect he wanted, turning you on with his aggressive tone.

“I have one way that we can fix this little problem,” Jean was seductively whispering into your ear right now, keeping your focused on him and him alone, “when we get back to base I’m going to fuck you hard.”

Oh, this was unexpected. Sure this wasn’t unlike Jean to suddenly say some dirty shit to you when you are out in public but in a fancy place like this? You could feel yourself getting more and more turned on and flustered.

Impulsively, you pushed him away softly and turned your head away from him. “Jean… not here.”

He was smirking at you, glad his words had such an effect on you. “And why not? Afraid you won’t be able to hold yourself back from me, princess.” He was basically purring into your ear now.

At this point, it was like everyone in the room had disappeared except you and Jean. He had such a control over you and he knew exactly how to use it, often using it to his advantage like now. Your grip on his hand tighten in response, giving him the answer he wanted.

“You know, we could take this to one of the bathrooms here or maybe head outside and find a nice tree to hide behind. We could throwback to training, how we used to sneak around after dinner and-“

“Jean!!!” Your face was bright red, embarrassed and flustered by his words.

He pulled away from you, as to not be completely pressed up against you. He was smirking down at you and laughing to himself, clearly amused by your embarrassment.

“Oh come on, babe. I know you want a piece of me.”

“Stop before someone hears, Jean. I don’t need people knowing about our sex lives.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop, but we should really do it when we get back.”

Dropping your head and hiding it in his chest, you nodded, giving into his request. “Sure, as long as I’m not too dead once we get back.”

The two of you continued this dance for quite some time, all the way up until Hanji decided it was time to leave. As the two of you made your way to the carriage, you couldn’t help but laugh at how the night had turned around from you.

Maybe being Hanji’s arm candy wasn’t so bad, huh.


End file.
